


Starting Over

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the funeral, Percy finds himself at a crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

After the funeral, Percy finds himself at a crossroads. He knows most people – his family included – assume that he’s not actually going to follow through with resigning from the Ministry now that all the Death Eaters in its ranks have been apprehended. But Percy knows he can’t go back – too many unpleasant memories. He just has to figure out what to do next. He looks over at George, who looks as lost as he feels and for good reason – Fred and George always did everything together and now Fred is gone. Then it hits Percy – George is going to need help at the shop and, well, his brothers did always tell him to stop taking things so seriously.


End file.
